Always and Forever
by RIPtitanic
Summary: Austin promises that he will always be there for Ally as partners, musicians and friends but what if both are secretly wanting more. Will they confess their feelings or slowly drift apart as their feelings grow to painful to bare?
1. Chapter 1

Allie's POV

'Always and Forever' it feels like years since I heard those words escape his perfectly shaped lips but in reality had been, well... about 5 seconds. I stare straight into those chocolate coloured eyes, feeling the waterfall of tears cascading from my own. This was Austin's promise to me. That no matter what happens we will always get through it together, as partners, as musicians, as best friends. The only problem was that I don't just want to be friends anymore, I feel like I'm being punched in the stomach every time I see him kissing Keira but, at least, now I have a plan: to forget about Austin and move on with my life, sure it will be hard but I can't risk our friendship and music careers over some little, childish crush... Can I?

Austin's POV

Why is she just staring at me? Does she not believe me? I see tears spill over her eye lids, soaking her cheeks, I reach up and gently wipe them away. I hate to see her like this. I made that promise not just to her but to myself, that I will be by her side to protect, to serve... to love. I know what you're thinking 'wow Austin, since when did you go soft?' but the answer to that would be 2nd of December 2011 when that amazing, wonderful, beautiful girl burst into my life, immediately taking over my thoughts and clouding my judgement in awe. I guess the only reason I started dating Kiera was an attempt at getting over Ally ( I know it's mean and unfair on Keira but I couldn't think of any other way out) but that plan failed miserably as I now find myself thinking of Ally at all moments of the day, even in my sleep! I think I have seriously messed up because for starters I don't want to hurt Kiera's feelings but she is also my boss's daughter so if I break up with her I am endangering my whole career but if I do stay with her, then I can never have a future with Ally. I am so confused!


	2. Should I?

(A/N I do not own Austin and Ally, just this story. I don't know whether to update short chapters so I can update ,more frequently or write longer chapters so more for you guys but that would be updated less often, PM me with your preferences, guys! Peace out!)

Ally's POV

"Austin, that's possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" I whisper, stepping forward, closing the gap between us.

"Well I'm glad to be the first. You mean so much to me, Alls" he smiles, pulling me into his strong embrace. I grin as I inhale his sweet scent and melt into the hug.

"Ally?"

"Yeah Austin?"

"I..." He pauses opening his mouth to say something but seeming to think better of it "never mind". I think about questioning him but let it slide (he's probably just been spending to much time with Dez and is turning a little weird). I feel like I should be shouting my feelings from the rooftops. That I, Allyson Marie Dawson, love Austin Monica Moon, it just feels so right to hear that but how could I possibly tell him that, when 1 he's with Kiera and 2 we could never have normal lives, Austin is a pop star and my career's just starting to take off, everywhere we go we will be swamped by paparazzi, our kids would always grow up in the spotlight, never getting the chance to just hang out with friends in fear of being photographed...what am I saying? Austin and I don't have kids and we never will because he's too good for me. Why would he ever have feelings for his song writer?

Austin's POV

I feel like this is the moment, I gonna tell her, I gonna tell her, I gonna tell her, what am I saying I can't tell her, she's my best friend, my rock, my everything but how could I ever ruin her life like that. She deserves so much better than to followed around by creepy paparazzi trying to get a glimpse of Austin Moon's new girlfriend, maybe even wife some day in the not so distant future, if I could just some up the courage to ask her out on a date. What if she said no, then I be heart-broken and if Kiera found out she would break up with me for sure and then I would be girlfriendless as well. I am so doomed


	3. I'll Do Anything

(A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally, just this story. I would like to announce that this story will now be co-written by my good friend, Olivia. Peace out!)

Austin's POV

"Austin, Austin, guess what!"an overly excited Dez bounds towards me like a read headed tornado on a sugar rush.

"Woah, what happened to make you so happy" I ask, worried that if he carries on like this, he will be kicked out of Sonic Boom for causing an instrument domino fall.

"Well... I kissed Trish and she didn't slap me for it!" He beams, his face glowing as red as his hair.

"That's great Dez I'm happy for you guys" I pull him in for a bear hug when I suddenly see Ally out the corner of my eye.

"Urm...hey Ally. How's your day been?" I put on a fake smile, ever since I made that promise to her, things have been kinda awkward between us because I'm afraid that spending to much time, staring into those beautiful, big, doe eyes will make me confess my feeling for her.

"Hey Austin, my day's been fine so far but that could all change if I get that reply from Jimmy about the possible record deal" she smiles, that perfect smile just as her phone starts to ring. "Oh my God, it's Jimmy, what if he didn't like my demo and doesn't want to sign me?"she questions, starting to hyperventilate.

"Ally, listen to me, it will be fine, why wouldn't he want to sign you, you're amazing" I smile, pulling her in for a hug.

"You're right,Austin, I can do this" she grins, answering her phone. "Hey Jimmy...yeah...umhm...yeah I understand. Thanks, bye"

I see a tear roll down her cheek and fall to the floor. She didn't get it.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry" I say, wiping the slow trickle of tears from her mascara stained cheeks.

"But I don't understand, what did I do wrong? Was I not talented enough? Should I just give up on my dream of making music?"she sniffles clinging to my t-shirt.

"No Ally, of course you shouldn't give up on your dream. You are the most brilliant, funny, awesome, wonderful, beautiful, talented girl that I have ever met and if Jimmy can't see that then it's his loss, not yours. The opportunity will come along eventually, I promise, even if it means sacrificing my own career to help you, I will go to the end of the Earth to make your dreams come true" I whisper soothingly into her ear, while stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

"Well technically you can't go to the end of the Earth because the Earth is a sphere so you just end up in the same place that you started in"she jokes, leaning her head on my shoulder "thanks, Austin that really means a lot to me but I could never ask you to give up your career for me, you've worked to hard to give up now"she confesses. God, how is she so perfect?


	4. Burn, Baby, Burn

(A/N: ok guys, another chapter for you, this one was written by my co-writer so the style is a little different but oh, well...on with the show)

*Ally is working on her music in the practice room Austin, Dez and Trish are looking after the store Dez is trying out one of his Dad's inventions*

Dez: Hey, guys have you seen this super cool invention my Dad has just given to me to try out?

Trish: What does it do Dimrod?

Dez: Well, you put this on your head *points at a metal hat* then it prints out what is on your mind. How cool is that guys?

Trish: *in scarastic tone*The coolest!

Dez:What do you think about it, Austin?

Austin: The coolest thing ever

Dez: Hey, where is Ally? I wanna show her this and see what she thinks

Trish: She is up in the practise room, writing some new songs for herself but she said she doesn't want to be disturbed.

Dez: Oh well,okay I guess she will just have to miss out of the awesomeness, wanna try it out Austin?

Austin: Dude, I thought you would never ask, of course I will!

*Austin puts on the hat it prints out a picture of Ally*

Austin's POV

Dez says excitedly "ooo let's take a look to see what it printed out" *looks at the picture* I had a feeling he wouldn't let what the picture showed go, I knew I would probably be interrogated "ooo it's Ally, do you still have feelings for her?"

So I replied, just hoping he would forget about it "wwhaaat? no, pfft, I was thinking about her because we need to write another song for when I go on the Wonder Wattson show in a few weeks". Anyone could tell I was clearly in denial about it, since all I have been thinking about lately is Ally but what can I do? I know she clearly doesn't still have feelings for me because she was the one that wanted to break up when we dated for a while, it left me heartbroken, I have never wanted something to work so much in my life. On top of that I still don't know what to do about Kiera since I'm dating her but I don't feel anything with her, I'm just frightened to break her heart and Jimmy might release me from my contract which I don't want to happen, but if it means that I get to be with Ally, it's totally worth the risk.

Dez trys to be understanding by saying "yeah right I will always know the truth because I am the love whisper *whispers*. That gets creepier everytime, but he does know what he is talking about. "Now give me a turn"

No ones POV

*Dez puts on the hat it prints out a picture of a dancing coconut with Trish's face on it*

Dez:Ha, cool so it does work

Austin: Why is it a picture of a dancing coconut with Trish's face on it?

Dez: Well I was thinking how much coconuts scare me because they are big, they scare me and they are hairy, then Trish came into my head because she scares me and she is hairy.

Austin: Haha okay, why is it starting to make weird noses and sparking?

Dez: I can tell you, for a start it is not sparking because it's now on fire, wait it's on fire, ahhh

*Both give off high pitched girly screams. The fire starts to spread*

*Ally in the practice room*

Ally's POV

Dear Diary

I wonder how the gang are coping with the store it isn't a busy day so I'm sure they are handling it okay. I'm so glad I can finally have some alone time with my thoughts so I can write my heart out. I love the love song I have just written, it expresses my true feelings about Austin but if anyone asks I will say "I was watching Romeo and Juliette and decided to write a song from Juliette's point of view, on how she feels about Romeo" a.k.a my one and only love, Austin Monica Moon. I love everything about him...when I'm with him I go into my own little world of happiness, too bad he is dating Kiera and clearly doesn't want to be with me.

Gotta get back to song writing, seeya later,

Love Ally xxxxxx

*Back to Austin and Dez*

No ones POV

Dez: What are we going to do?

Austin: I don't know, it's your machine that caught on fire

Dez: ermmm, erm *shouts* I don't know... wait IDEA, I know... we need water

*Dez gets a bottle of water that should be enough*

Austin: DUDE, that has made the fire worse, I thought you knew what you were doing!

Dez: I don't know why but Whitney Houston's Burn Baby Burn is stuck in my head, man I love that song *starts to sing but sounds like a cat being strangled*

Austin: *Austin starts to get a worried tone in his voice* Dez, yes it's a great song but this is not the time to be singing.

Dez: Ok let's get back on track, where were we again?

Austin: SONIC BOOM IS ON FIRE

*The fire starts to spread engulfing the counter and some of the instruments*

Austin: We need to get out if we wanna survive

Dez: Yeah, good point

*They both ran out for their lives leaving Sonic Boom to burn*

Trish: Hey guys, have you seen anything of Ally?

Austin: Wait, hold on a minute, wasn't Ally in the practice room, having some alone time *his voice becoming more worried by each word*

Dez: yeah and your point is...?

Austin: She hasn't came out, she is trapped in Sonic Boom, which is on fire!

Dez: Oh yeah, I'm starting to see your point now *still clueless and unaware of what is happening *

Austin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO *he screams*

Dez: For someone who says they aren't in love with Ally you sure act like you are, Austin

Austin: Dez, not the right time, I gotta save Ally

Ally POV

"Is anyone there I can't open the door, Austin, Trish, Dez, are you there? The door is jammed" My hopes are starting to fade, all I can think about is Austin. "Is anyone there? The room is starting to fill with smoke" *cough* *cough*

*Everything goes black*

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Burn, Baby, Burn Part 2

(A/N: Another chapter from my wonderful co-writer. Happy reading!)

Austin's POV

I run from the others who have called the fire department, I'm now standing in front of the burning store, I should really wait and let the firemen save her but I just can't take the risk of having something happen to my cute, adorable angel. As I enter the store, I can barely see anything in front as the smoke is so heavy. I manage to find the display case which held the guitar that Bruno Mars had signed because he is one of Ally's favourite music artists. At last I find the stairs, it has felt like eternity even though it's only been about 2 minutes. I slowly struggle up the stairs, I now see a large beam blocking the door, I shout "Ally" desperate for a reply, however I don't get one. In a moment of rage I kick the beam it splinters on to the floor, I cant believe it worked. I open the door to find Ally lying in the corner of the room, I try to get a response however there is no reply, I suddenly think of the worst so I check her pulse. I release a big sigh of relief when there is still a pulse, I have never been so relieved in my life. I pick the beauty up and carry her bridal style down the stairs even though the fire is a lot more fierce, I can hear it crackling and spiting around us. As we get to the door, the fresh air seems to have a rejuvenating affect on Ally as she starts to come around. I don't wanna let go because I want her to know that I'm the one who saved her.

Ally's POV

I slowly start to open my eyes, all I see is a blonde haired boy when I realise who it is I couldn't be happier to be in his arms. I slowly release a gental smile, he returns the smile to show how relieved he is to see me. I mutter to him "what happened? I can't remember" in a soft loving voice he replies by saying " Sonic Boom set on fire, when we realised you were in there I ran in trying to save you. When I found you unconscious in the practise room, I picked you up and well... here we are." I was in shock, I couldn't belief he would do that for me. "So you risked your own life just to save me?" "well if you put it that way yeah I did risk my life to save yours and it was worth it because I never want to be without you." he sincerely replied to me. I was still in his arms, feeling so safe and I could tell he didn't mind. All of a sudden I started to lean in for a kiss, why am I doing this? All I know it that it feels so right. I wasn't alone in the feeling as he followed we were nose to nose, eye to eye, I felt like I could stay like this forever, then our lips finally touched and I felt complete again.


	6. I'll Get You For This

(A/N:I don't own Austin and Ally. I know this update is a little late but I have been caught up in school and homework...don't judge me, I'm only human)

Austin's POV

I feel like Ally and I were destined to be together, it just feels so right, as if our minds, bodies and even lips were designed in perfect harmony. As I stand cradling her in my arms, kissing her everything feels so calm and peaceful, we barely even notice Sonic Boom blazing in the background or Trish and Dez staring at us gob-smacked. Ally and I brake apart just as Kiera arrives.

"Austin, what the hell are you doing?" She screams, hands on her hips "because I know I couldn't have just seen you kissing that...that boyfriend-stealing cow" she stamps her foot, hatred for Ally burning in her eyes.

Ally climbs out of my arms and strides towards Kiera, anger written all over her face.

"Well if you didn't see it then how would you know I was a boyfriend-stealing cow? Oh that's right, you had already decided that when we first met! Face it, you were always jealous of me and Austin spending so much time together" Ally yells, getting angrier with every word. Maybe I should intervene...or I could just watch because I don't exactly feel like throwing myself into the middle of a cat fight...hmm, yeah I think I'll just watch.

"Well if you didn't deliberately sabotage every date that Austin and I go on then I would have made that judgement" Kiera spat, clenching her fists. Suddenly she throws a punch at Ally, hitting her in the jaw. Ally reels back in pain, clutching her jaw with one hand and using the other to shield her face from any more punches that could be coming her way.

"Oh no, you didn't. No one and I mean no one hurts my best friend!" Trish exclaims before lunging at Kiera in an attempt to protect Ally. Trish lands on Kiera, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down with her knees while lifting a fist in preparation for contact with Kiera's face. Now, I know I need to step in.

"Dez, you break up Trish and Kiera, I'll get Ally!" I say, worry rising in my voice. Dez nods and sprints over to Kiera and Trish, trying to tear them apart. I run to Ally, who is sitting on the floor, staring at Dez who is pathetically trying to hold Trish back as she strains to get to Kiera.

"Ally, are you all right?" I ask, concerned that she may be badly injured.

"Yeah I'm fine...but I think I'm probably going to get a bruise" she smiles, calming me to know she is okay. I pull her into my arms, never wanting to let her go. " I am so glad you are alright, I was really worried that Kiera hurt you" I whisper in her ear.

I release Ally from my embrace as a police car and fire engine appears, sirens blazing as they hurtle around the corner.

As the fire brigade get to work on extinguishing the flames, a police officer hurries towards me.

"We got reports of a fight in the area!" He says importantly.

"Yeah it was my ex-girlfriend, she attacked my new one...well she will be if she agrees to go out with me" I sign, turning to Ally for an answer.

"Austin, that's so sweet, of course I'll go out with you" she grabs my face in her hands and pulls me in to her lips.

"Umm...I hate to interrupt this moment but I really need you to identify the culprit" the officer butts in.

"Oh sorry officer, that's her over there" I mention, pointing at Kiera, who is now sitting on a bench, holding her nose and trying to stop the trail of blood running from her nose. I guess Trish has broken it.

"Kiera Starr, I'm arresting you under the suspicion of attacking Alyson Dawson. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say may be taken down and used as evidence in a court of law" states the officer as he slowly cuffs Kiera and leads her to the police car.

"I'll get you for this, Dawson. When I get out, I'm coming for you and Austin too" Kiera screams the threat over the chaos as the cop shoves her into the car.


	7. I'm So Sorry

(A/N:I don't own Austin and Ally. Sorry I didn't update last week, I have been really busy with school but I'm back now so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)

Ally's POV

I just can't get over those threats that Kiera screamed when the cop put her in his squad car. Austin says that they were just empty threats but what if they're not? What if she meant every word? I hate to think what she would do to me or Austin if she escaped. What if Austin and I decide to start a family in the future and she kidnaps or hurts our kids? Woah, I am really getting ahead of my self now, Austin and I are only seventeen, it's a bit to early to be thinking about that! I am snapped out of my thoughts as Austin saunters into the shop with a grin plastered on his face.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?" He asks, flashing his brilliant smile as he hands me a rose.

"Austin, you shouldn't have!" I remark, my cheeks blushing as red as a tomato.

"Well, I know that the Kiera thing freaked you out so I thought I should do something to cheer you up. You're definitely worth the effort, Ally" he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. Just as his lips are about to reach mine, his phone starts to ring.

"One second" he smiles, picking up his phone. "Oh, hey Jimmy...yeah...umhm...yeah...no, I understand...bye" his smile drops from his handsome features. "Jimmy says that he's gonna drop my record deal if we don't break up, he said that because you got his daughter locked up in prison, you're a bad influence on me and that I have to choose between you and my career" he sobs, running to me like a crying child runs to its mother.

"Well then we have to break up!" I whisper, trying to hold back the tears.

"What? Ally, no! We can't break up, I love you too much to let you go now" he whimpers, attempting to talk me out of it.

"Austin, I'm not letting you throw your music career away because of me. If you love something, set it free...right?" I mumble face pressed up against his chest.

"But...but...I-I love you" he whines, clinging to me as if his legs are about to give way.

"I know, Austin but this is the only way. I want what's best for you...besides your contract runs out in a few years, you could sign with another company and we could try again then but until then, I will always be there for you. There's no way I could make it without you" I cry, tears cascading down my face, pressing my lips against his one last time.


	8. Emotions

(A/N: I don't own Austin and Ally. This chapter was going to be written by my co-writer but she's ill so I'm going to take over for this one, Liv if you're reading this get well soon! Well let's get down to business)

Ally's POV  
I felt my heart shatter as we broke apart, knowing that I will never feel the brush of his lips against mine or the beat of his heart against my cheek as he hugs me so tight I also can't breathe. I feel as if my whole world is crumbling around, I don't know how I will cope with having to see him every day but be unable to show how much I love him. We sit at the piano in the practice room and as our hands meet not the keys, I feel a surge of electricity coarse through my veins. I look straight into those chocolate eyes and my heart melts. I quickly look away, I have to stop these feelings. I shouldn't get so torn up about something that I can't have. Every time I see him, it hurts as I feel my heart break all over again...I'm beginning to worry that if these feelings don't subside I may have to stop hanging out with Austin because the pain is becoming unbearable. What should I do?

Austin's POV  
I miss Ally so much. Dez said that I should just forget about Ally and move on but I don't think he meant it because it was followed by an uncontrollable sob that he pathetically tried to hide...and he was wearing his Auslly t-shirt that he had custom made. Maybe I should just quit my contract with Starr Records and get back together with Ally. I can't do that, can I? I mean Ally has made so many sacrifices for my career and I repay her by quitting my contract, she would hate me!...or would she? I would be giving it up for her but I know she would feel guilty for ruining my career. I'm so confused.

Dez's POV  
OMG, I can't believe Auslly broke up...I feel so useless, like I should be doing something to help or at least ease the pain but I have no idea how exactly. I know what they both want, it's totally obvious that they both still want to be together kind of like its so obvious that the best Zalien movie is Zaliens 3: Brain Eaters from Beyond. Duh! I was playing Gladiator with Austin earlier but something was missing, the spark that makes Austin the happy, cheerful guy that he is...is gone, leaving an Ally shaped hole in his heart. I feel so bad for the guy. Maybe some pancakes will cheer him up.


	9. Oops

(I don't own Austin and Ally. My co-author is fortunately feeling better so she has written this chapter since she couldn't do it last week. Enjoy)

Ally's POV

Here I stand feeling like I am in a constant war of my emotions, it's too hard I wish I could tell Austin how I feel and how much I miss being in his arms but I can clearly see that it isn't bothering him since he and Dez are playing in the store like goofs but they seem happy so I shouldn't complain. We haven't talked to each other for a week now since we broke up when Jimmy told him he had to pick, its still too painful. I have been crying myself to sleep since I just can't cope. Part of me feels like I should come up and talk to him just so I can break the ice to get over that awkward stage but everytime I see him I just want to break down in his arms and cry while he comforts me.

Austin's POV

To be honest I feel lost and I have been for the past week...I just can't explain, I have never been good at expressing my feelings. I think Ally is okay about this as she was the one who had the idea of us breaking up which is making me question if she ever felt the way that I still feel about her. I'm trying to forget about it and just have guy time with Dez who is a laugh I act like I am fine but that is a big lie and he can even tell it is. I haven't had the courage to go into Sonic Boom yet it's too hard for me emotionally because it reminds me of Ally, I know that someday, I will have to face it and go in. Should I go into Sonic Boom and say "hi"? I don't know I'm going to go in there and act like everything is okay when it's clearly not, it's going to be impossible for me not to melt into Ally's eyes when I see her. I pluck up the courage to go into Sonic Boom and try not to get noticed. I slowly approach the glass doors and I see her looking so perfect, now I'm nervous, wait... hang on a minute when did Austin Moon get nervous around girls but it's not just any girl it's Ally Dawson, the girl of my dreams who I am madly in love with.

Ally's POV

I'm just busy working, it's too busy, my dad needs to employ more staff, when I finally get a minute I just sit at the counter and write some new lyrics down in my book, I'm just happy in my own little world.

Austin's POV

When I finally enter, I slowly creep in, trying not to make a sound because Ally is in her own little world, it's so adorable! I stand behind her thinking that she knows I'm there and then I quitely say "hi Ally" into her ear, all of a sudden she jumps out of her skin and hits me on my face, my hand flys to my nose as blood trickles out of it.

Ally's POV

All of a sudden, I heard someone calling my name from behind me, all I know is that they are close so I suddenly jump, turn around and hit them in their face without realising who it is, yes I'm not a violent person but it was a reflex. Once I realise who it was, I couldn't believe who it is and now a sudden feeling of guilt rages though my body like a wild fire. I can't believe I have just hit Austin in the face and now he has a bloody nose because of me, I rush over to help and see if he is okay. "Oh my God, Austin, I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for doing this to you, are you okay? " It instantly comes out of my mouth. I see him looking so vulnerable and cute, just standing there with his hand cupped over his face.

Austin's POV

Ally has gone to get some antiseptic wipes and tissues, I told her I was fine but she insisted on making sure I was alright because she felt guilty. When she finally came back, she had tears in her eyes. "Listen Ally, calm down I'm alright...trust me, I shouldn't have given you a shock...well, I didn't mean to, I thought you knew that I was standing behind you" I mention trying to give her some reassurance but I can tell by her face she still feels guilty so I just let her clean my face up. It's so sore and yet she manages to be so gentle with me even though I have said "ouch" a few times. While she is wiping my face, she looks up and our eyes lock so we are staring into each others eyes and as if it's meant to be we slowly lean in. Now we are nose to nose and yes it is slightly gross because my nose is still a mess and some of it is on her but for some reason it doesn't matter. Finally our lips meet again.


End file.
